Only Human
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Humano. El primer pensamiento que tenia al despertar era ese. Humano. Parte de la humanidad. Solo un simple humano que recordaba que había sido un ángel, que por su culpa sus hermanos habían sido expulsados de su hogar ... Advertencia: Spoilers del final de la 8va temporada. Destiel.


**N/a:**_ Hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí traigo un nuevo fic. Esta vez ha sido algo mas cortito que los anteriores que he hecho. Que lo disfrutéis. _

**Only Human**

Humano. El primer pensamiento que tenia al despertar era ese. Humano. Parte de la humanidad. Solo un simple humano que recordaba que había sido un ángel, que por su culpa sus hermanos habían sido expulsados de su hogar y que debía haber permanecido en el purgatorio sin que nadie lo sacase de allí. El purgatorio, ese era el lugar para los seres como él. No merecía andar por la tierra y menos vivir con los Winchester después de todo lo que les había hecho. No merecía que Dean se preocupase por él como lo hacia.

Depresión. Esa era la palabra que mencionaba Sam cunado hablaba a solas con Dean mientras pensaban que Cas estaría descansando en su habitación y no escuchando a escondidas. Siempre decía que el moreno estaba atravesando una fuerte depresión y que necesitaba todo el apoyo posible para poder superarla. Estaba agradecido por tener un amigo como Sam. Se alegraba tanto que se hubiese podido recuperar de los de los efectos secundarios de las pruebas, y ahora se encontrase perfectamente mientras ayudaba a su hermano a vigilar al ahora casi humano Crowley y a Kevin. Ellos tenían demasiado trabajo como para que se estuviesen ocupando también de él. Se sentía como una carga mas para Dean.

Se cobijo mas en la sabanas mientras se hacia un ovillo como si quisiese con eso desaparecer. Se sentía un inútil, como un bebé con gabardina como dijo años atrás su antiguo protegido, ya que actualmente ya no podía protegerlo de nada, ahora era al contrario él tenia que ser protegido. Se encogió un poco más y miro de reojo el reloj que había en su mesita de noche. Las diez de la mañana. Tendría que levantarse a desayunar y ayudar a Kevin y a Sam a ordenar el bunker; pero no se sentía con ánimos de levantarse si quiera.

Confusión y dolor, ero era lo que sentía con respecto a sus emociones y sentimientos. Ya los había tenido antes, en menor medida, cuando casi cayó antes de que Sam entrase en la jaula junto a sus hermanos; pero ahora lo estaban avasallando y no podía controlarlos, sobre todo, los que sentía hacia Dean. Amistad, gratitud, cariño, deseo, dolor y por encima de todo amor.

Frustración, una vieja conocida suya, que lo acompañaba a todas horas y ahora mas que nunca lo molestaba diciéndole que Dean jamás se fijaría en él en ese sentido y menos si no tenia dos grandes pechos y tampoco algo colgando entre las piernas. Dean era heterosexual mirase por donde lo mirase; aunque todo el mundo que los había conocido dijese que había mas que amistad entre los dos. Él no veía donde estaba ese "mas que amistad" entre el cazador y él. Reprimió un sollozo contra la almohada mientras se hacia, aun más, un ovillo sintiéndose como el ser más insignificante e inútil de la creación y pensando que se merecía el castigo que se le había impuesto: amar sin ser correspondido.

Solo quería desaparecer.

Al otro lado de la puerta cerrada de su habitación se escucharon los pasos de los dos hermanos mientras discutían sobre algo de bastante importante por el sermón que le estaba echando Sam a Dean. Estaban hablando sobre él.

_Tienes que decírselo. Por vuestro bien_ le sugirió el mas alto_ Lo necesitas y el merece saberlo.

_Pero…_ ¿Por qué estaba dudando el mayor de los Winchester? ¿Quizá era que ya no lo quería allí con ellos?

_Nada de peros. Entre ahí y díselo_ termino por decir Sam mientras volvían a escucharse pasos alejándose de allí.

Tras la marcha del castaño todo quedo en silencio, aun cuando por el rostro de Cas corrían silenciosas lagrimas. Había aprendido a no emitir ningún sonido cuando lloraba para no molestar a los cazadores y que siguiesen con su trabajo. Escucho un suspiro tras la puerta y él tembló como una hoja a punto de caer en otoño. No quería irse, quería quedarse junto a Dean solo un poco más aunque fuera solo humano. La puerta se abrió poco a poco y él se encogió aun más si es que era humanamente posible. El rubio entro sin hacer a penas ruido pensando que podría estar durmiendo el moreno. Se sentó en la cama junto a él y entonces noto los temblores que recorrían sin cesar el cuerpo de su amigo y los sollozos que intentaba esconder sin éxito. Se le partió el corazón al ver a su amigo tan roto. Necesitaba calmarlo de alguna forma, así que, lo cogió, con las sabanas incluidas, hasta sentarlo en su regazo, lo coloco contra su cuerpo y lo abrazo.

_Cas_ lo llamo en un susurro_ Tranquilo.

No podía estar tranquilo a pesar de estar siendo abrazado por la persona que amaba con todo su ser. No cuando lo iban a echar o algo parecido. Sus sollozos se intensificaron mientras con sus temblorosas manos se aferraba a la camiseta oscura del otro hombre.

_No, por favor_ murmuro_ No me quiero ir…_ dijo entre sollozos e hipaba.

Dean lo miro confuso. Por qué estaba pensando que lo iba a echar cuando era justo lo contrario a lo que él quería. Lo abrazo un poco mas fuerte mientras lo acunaba entre sus brazos como si fuera un niño asustado por una pesadilla.

_No vas a ir a ninguna parte porque no te voy a echar. Tranquilo_ le susurro contra el oscuro cabello antes de secar con una de sus manos las lágrimas que aun caían de sus ojos y posar un corto beso sobre su pelo.

Ante esas caricias Castiel se tenso por completo, jamás había visto ni recibido una caricia así por parte del cazador. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Quizá… No. Era mejor no hacerse ilusiones, sino quería acabar aun peor.

_Dean. ¿Por qué…_ quiso preguntar temeroso por la respuesta.

_Porque te quiero_ dijo directamente.

Nunca había sido bueno hablando sobre sus sentimientos y sabía que si se ponía a darle vueltas al tema solo iba a confundir más al otro hombre. Cas se aferro más a él mientras emitía un sollozo más fuerte que los anteriores. Lo quería. Dean lo quería. Jamás esperaba oír aquellas palabras del cazador dirigidas a su persona.

Aquella reacción no la esperaba el rubio, quien había pensado que el moreno lo rechazaría o que en el mejor de los casos lo correspondería. A pesar de eso no deshizo el abrazo.

_Cas yo…_ titubeo inseguro.

_Yo también_ dijo_ Yo también te quiero Dean_ término por decir mientras enterraba su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de su cazador, además de aferrarse con más fuerza a la camiseta del rubio.

Dean lo atrajo un poco más hacia su cuerpo para cerrar más el abrazo. Beso con infinito cariño los despeinados cabellos de su ángel, porque para él lo seguía siendo, con felicidad.

_Tranquilo nene. Tranquilo_ le susurro mientras acariciaba su espalda para reconfortarlo.

Poco a poco entre caricias, palabras de cariño y tiernos besos repartidos por todo su rostro, se fue quedando de nuevo dormido Cas sobre el regazo de su amado cazador. Dean sabia que no iba a ser fácil ni rápido pero se prometió sacar a su Cas de aquella terrible depresión, como lo hizo él hacia años cuando lo saco del infierno. Se lo debía y a ellos el puñetero destino les debía el estar hasta esos momentos separados. Iba a recuperar el tiempo perdido y la luz en la mirada azul de Cas, aunque el Winchester solo fuera un humano.

**Fin**


End file.
